


when in doubt, improvise

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Parenthood, RIP, adashi babies, it's midnight and I've forgotten my own name, just take this and go okay, they are happy dads, they're soft, this is the life they were meant to have and I will NOT back down, what even are these tags, who even am i, who knows? not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: In which Shiro is confused, Adam sews, and Sonia just wants to prank someone.





	when in doubt, improvise

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anymore okay
> 
> twitter/tumblr @datboicomehere
> 
> good night, y'all

“What are you doing, love?”

Shiro wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at. Adam was sitting cross-legged on the nursery carpet with something orange in his lap, pausing every now and then to smile at the pink basket beside him before going back to his work. He looked up when Shiro walked in, turning around to greet him with his needle and thread in one hand and a strip of gold cloth in the other.

“Hm? Oh, this?” Adam held up the bit of thick cotton, laughing as the basket’s small occupant blinked awake and tried to grab it. “You tell me, _janu_. What does it look like?”

“A bit of yellow cloth?” wondered Shiro, dropping onto a cushion. “From that sheet Soniye cut holes in with her craft scissors, right?”

“I was being a ghost, tou-chan,” came Sonia’s reproachful voice from the crib. She leaned over the railing and captured a stuffed blue tiger lying on the floor, tucking into the cot between a plush flamingo and a knitted Bi-Boh-Bi Lance had made for her second birthday. “I had to cut holes in it for the eyes.”

“Or you could have asked, lovebug,” Adam chided gently. “That’s a whole sheet we can’t use anymore, baby.”

“I can,” countered the four-year-old. “For a ghost costume to scare Uncle Keith, just like I ‘tended to.”

“…Why do you want to do that?”

“Aunty Pidge said it’d be funny.”

“Oh God, Katie,” sighed Shiro. “And what are you doing in Hime-chan’s crib, honey? It’s supposed to be her naptime, right?”

“Hime-chan’s not using it, so I’m turning it into a zoo. Also, Papa said I had to stay out of trouble for an hour if I wanted Garrison stripes on my pumpkin shirt.”

“Is that what you’re doing, _janaana_?” he smiled, taking a closer look at the garment in Adam’s lap. It strongly resembled a junior cadets’ coat, now that he thought about it–with one broad stripe on either shoulder and cream-colored trim, and a grinning orange jack-o'lantern sparkling in the middle. “Making a uniform for Soniye?”

“I had to do something with the sheet, right? Sonia almost cut it to shreds, so I’m going to make a kite’s tail out of some of the rest and then a mat for the bathroom if there’s enough left over.”

Himeko cooed in agreement from her little beribboned basket and stuck her pink feet in the air, looking (as always) completely astounded to see them. She grabbed onto one and tried to put in her mouth, looking adorably earnest about it for a second before giving up and flopping back down with a huff.

“Yes, my mochi, those are your feet,” hummed Adam. “I think they want kisses, Takashi.”

Shiro leaned over and kissed her tiny toes before lifting Sonia out of the crib with his prosthetic arm, carrying her over to sit in his lap so he could hold his two daughters together. The baby reached for her sister with a squeal of delight, going straight back to sleep on her shoulder as Adam wrapped all three of them in a blanket.

“I’m almost done, sweetheart,” he promised, pressing his lips to Shiro’s forehead. “It’s just a few more seams, and then I’m all yours.”

“All _ours_ , sunshine. Ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 13th work for this fandom i need to stop


End file.
